The Aura Of A Tamer I: The World Of Mobuis
by Chrystaloid
Summary: When takato and guilmon suddenly are sucked up in a world what will they do? Who will they meet? They only know one thing... This is gonna be a heck of an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon:Takato's Forgiven and Forgotten Disclaimer:I don't own anything except this fanfic +Sonic,and Dbz

Me:okay I'll be manuining charecters POV(Point Of View)k?alright here we go

Chapter 1: Daily Life And a Capsule—Aurthor POV

Takato was watching television about a mysterious capsule that contained a guy with long pointy hair named goku and some kids with other digimon,one of the kids had googles,red-brown like hair,a red and bule flaming jacket,and a blue digimon with red eyes. Gigimon(guilmon's in-training form) was as usal,stuffing his face with bread. Mom and Dad had went shopping."Takato…This food is good,umm takatomon?,you okay?"guilmon asked sweetly. "yeah im fine boy"Takto replied trying to sound with a pich-high sound at the end of his voice. Guilmon sniffed his nose and ran out the door. Hey guil-wha! ? Guilmon don't go without me! Takato yelled as he ran out the door. The street was filled and takato could barely see his running partner. He couls only have to use the magic orange card. "Digi-modify! Digimon partner magnet activate!"(a/n this is fake orange cards that takato found found one day. They let you know what your digimon's thinking and you'll sense where your digimon's going without having to see through a parade or anything) Takato ran as fast as he could.

Rika's Pov 

_It was 3:00 in the moring,I was as usal walking down the street. Gogglehead came passing by renamon watched me from a nearby tree. "hey gogglehead!" I didn't know why but it came out. I called him not knowing what to say next. To my relief, he didn't awnser he was like he was under a spell. "Must be trying out that new card"I mumbled before kicking a rock and soon I decided to walk back home._

**End of first chapter Ps:I know this is short but it's my first chapter so please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon:S,D,D Chapter 2:Veemon

Takato's POV

I looked up at the breezing sky not noticing where guilmon had led me. It was only 2 minutes later that I realized we were in front of hengry's house. Guilmon started to smell a bush. "Guilmon please,if you have to do something then go!"I replied chuckly fully knowing that digimon cant use the bathrooms unless they got their hands on the B-Core. I thought I saw the bush move. "Terriermon stop fooling around!"I said but no awnser. It was silent for a long time. Terriermon would of come out by now….

Rika's POV:

_**Here I go again .**__Another____time..okay.."Renamon you ready?"Rika asked?"Yes?"renamon said curiously. I holded her hands like if i was holding a ball. I slowy nuged THE bright light next to My side and …. __**BOOM! The explosion almopst hit the house even though it was about 14 meters away. A light blinded us . The only thing we saw after was a thousand of broken tree and limbs from **__the blast. Me and renamon where okay and got back up but slowly trying not to break a limb or make another cracking sound although that blast was big enough to wake a person in China._

_Hengry's POV:_

_Me and terriermon had just came from the store to get some grociries and a new D-Ark it had the green sidlines of my old one but now it had a main baby blue color. Terriermon was having problems keeping still as I walked in the grociries with one of his hands in mine like he was a doll. It was probaly hard for him to keep that blood up in his head but hey it's hard for me!I've never holded a live pet in my hands like a doll that has a BIG MOUTH like terriermon if I drop him. Im always use to running/walking freely with terriermon riding on top of my head so I don't have to hold him or anything. So as we walked a strange figure came by. Who's there! I asked supciously.A figure came in front of me. It said "I am Metal sonic and this is Broly^%#!#^*)"it said pointing to himself then another figure with yellow hair standing p and the green aura of a monster. They warped me into a bag with terriermon in a seprate one when they use these potions to knock out_

_Takato's Pov:_

_It's been five minutes and guilmon is still sniffing around and looking in the bush._

"_Whoever he/she is, they're really good at hiding."Thanks"An unkown voice said.I barley fell on my behind till guilmon beat me to it._

"_Wh-Who are you!wait you're a digimon aren't you"_

"_That's right" the bush said_

_A blue digimon poped up with the red eyes full of courage…The same like the one on the t.v show….I had to think twice bout shaking my hand with him to help me get up….._

_**Well guys that's it for this chapter and as you see rika can do the energy blast goku can do. Next time we will see veemon's tamer and we will find out about what will happen to hengry. I promise in the next 3-6 chapters,you'll know the good, bad, and the BEST!k bye guys!see ya!KAH-MEH-HA-MEH-…..HA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Chapter 2:Pain,Sorrow,and love (a/n a theme for the romance of this song: .com/watch?v=7v7GfinVfXY&feature=related(PS that's not Shrine, Its silver.

The action is on this song is: .com/watch?v=3zvjYLAzJb8&feature=related

And the sadness is this link:

Oh and shrine's song is this*oh this is just a song I found so IT'S NOT MINE!*: .com/watch?v=hgCGQ_deIt8 (o that's really gohan's song from a Dragon Ball Z game.

Last: Ending credits and whole theme for this: .com/watch?v=QbrTGno0S6c&feature=related (skip to 00:36 for actual song)

Takato's POV

We were walking down the path,the three of us,me,veemon(who I was still suspicious about)and guilmon(who was sniffing for any sign of an life form).We walked down the dirty road."Hey veemon,ya know who this guy named "Davis"is really hard to find you guys playing hide and seek"I said jokingly."Uhhh no"Veemon said.I started to think if Veemon took that as a serious complanment…. As we walked dust in our face. My digivice felt a digi-sorurce . It was Impmon. The little purple creature who was always threatening calumon for his data. But, he was moving fast. Then we saw him. Another figure had him around his red bandanna. A hedgehog, but he was white. "Ahhh!WALKING HEDGEHOG!"Veemon screamed.""huh?"he said. Me, guilmon, and Veemon stood in awe "h-he talks too!"veemon said gasping. "Yeah hi my names Shrine, Shrine the hedgehog. He said smiling. "Anyways what'cha guys doing?" He asked suddently as if we were friends already. "Umm well I got hit by some strange blast so I ended up here following guilmon" I said thoroughly. "Oh, well…Hmmm. Follow me I live in a giant area with water. It's like uhh, hard to say" he sweatdropped scratching his neck. He was white, all over except his belly was light brown. He had on a very short jacket but had a giant line made so it was really on his arms, and on his back, showing his belly and neck. He had a short white tail right at the end of the dark blue and red was asleep (lol). Something was walking in the shadows. Shrine catched a glimplse of it and saw it was a guy with blur shades, brown furry mustache, and a red, black, and white Doctor's Suit. "Dr eggman!"Eggman quickly pressed a button under his sleeve, wrist-banned to his arm. He turned Into a robot. "THAT'S IT EGGMAN Kah-" The hedgehog began,""Meh- Ha-"His voice getting louder and louder by the second. A small orb was now in his hands that were now toching at the end . "Meh…"It was silent for a long time. Eggman quickly ran to shrine but was too late."HA!"Shrine screamed as the blue orb shot out into a beam.(like Rika's but her's was pink)The beam quickly made it's way through the robots chest and eggman ran away quickly on this sort of flying mini-mobile. "wow" veemon said surprisingly. "Sorry bout that, heheh the doctor's always is getting in our way." "Our way? "Veemon asked. "Yeah I have some friends anyway we were going to meet them at my home so come on! As we walked down the path following this guy named Shrine, we didn't see the little black dragon digimon which had red eyes, but was black instead of his normal pink flesh. A mysterious Hedgehog similar to Shrine. Fire in both of their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shrine The Hedgehog

Arthour's POV

Everyone followed the white hedgehog through a small forest and into a group of cities. "Welcome to New Meltrolpolis!" Shrine said smiling, he gestured his hand towards for them to follow. Takato noticed that shrine had a white D-Ark. He almost fainted seeing but kept his mouth quiet trying not to be rude and maybe he'll tell him during the tour. It was white with orange highlights. After a few minutes/hours Shrine finally showed everyone his house. A small, one-going passage was leading into a big stadorium-like place. Once everyone were inside, they all gasped. It was beautiful. It lead to a giant platform with water at the bottom.

Near the platform was an entrance to something. Takato wondered how they got there. It was a too big gap to jump across. "Hey, umm Shrine? Im not trying to be rude but, lets see..Well, how do you get there? In that entrance. Oh and, why is my D-Ark sensing a lot of digimon?" Takto said as he looked at his golden my names Takato" Takto said "Oh ok well, Takato, you see…, Us here have special abilities that we were born with. I am a Sylpe Hedgehog. But THAT'S NOT MY NAME!heh"Shrine laghed at his own joke. "Anyways c'mon I'll show you my friends it's dark already so they should be in the bed,tell ya what well meet them first thing after breakfeast tommorow. Don't worry they just got through fighting so they should wake up about 12:00 and we'll wake up at 10:00."Shrine explained. "ok dokie"Guilmon replied.

Takato and veemon nodded. Everyone followed orders . When takato followed shrine into his room he thought he felt something hit his foot but didn't care. He was too sleepy. Shrine didn't care to turn the light on he just guided takato on top of the upper part of the bumpbed. He then went in the hall to guide everyone else. He let guilmon sleep in the room and takato had to calm him down because guilmon kept sensing digimons around and was going crazy. Shrine then took Veemon to a room. Veemon turned the light on. He gasped seeing a red figure in the room facing the bed. Shrine guided Veemon to the couch in there. Shrine then went back with takato and guilmon and slept on the bottom bed of the bumpbed.

At 10:24

"Dang 24 minutes late!" Shrine yelled as he looked at the timer. He ran super fast into the living room and sat up breakfest. "geeze 10 secs,that's a new record"Shrine laughed and started doing a little jigg. "Okay now lets go see these people, I wonder why they have digimon too?"Shrine talked to himself. He woke everyone up and they made their way out the rooms. Not seeing their new guest cause of shrine putting his hand in front of them at a time for both not to see the guest and to see the big welcome feast. Soon everyone was chowing. Guilmon stuffing his face with bread. Then everyone heard a yawn from the hall.

It was a dark blue hedgheog. Red and white sneakers with yellow/gold buckles. He had green emerald eyes.

"Oh hi Sonic!"Shrine said getting up. "yo Shrin-what in the!"Sonic said surprised eyes wide. "WHO ARE YOU!" "Sonic,chill dude they just came it seems this digimon tamer named takato and his friends are looking for a guy anmed Davis. "Hey shirne isn't that the guy we saw yesterday?" "yep"shrine replied to sonic's question. "Wait where is Davis!"Veemon cut in.

"Well he's okay but I didn't tell you be-" "YOU TRAITOR!"Veemon yelled at shrine angry as crap. "Veemon I just wanted to show you guys-" "THAT'S IT I'LL KILL YOU!VEE HEADBUTT"Veemon yelled as he hit shrine out of the wall. Shrine managed to block it but the fight just started. "veemon I just wanted you too see the others mabye they could help! Im sorry If I didn't lead you there at first but it was night and it's hard to se-" "SHUT UP I DON'T CARE DON'T U KNOW DRAGON DIGIMON HAVE VISON TO SEE IN THE DARK!" Veemon charged for another attack

Narrator:Wow guys look's like veemon isn't forgiving Shrine that easily. But does Veemon know the power Shrine has in store if he tries. Or will shrine loosen up and get hurt or mabye ven killed with sonic staring at the others wanting to help Shrin ebut know it's his battle. And whats Takato's gonna do? As Takato stares down on the floor agreeing with Sonic that this is Shrine's battle. And what are those figues in Shrine's room? Find Out next Time on Sonic+Dbz+Digimon!


	5. Chapter 5

Shrine's POV

It was raining. Veemon attacking one after another. All I could do for now was block. Veemon then began to digivolve to Exveemon. I was shocked seeing him digivolve without the digivice. He had to be twice or more times my sizes and Was heading straight for me! I jumped out of the way.

"Bada Boom!" "Heat Sphere!" "Ultimate impact!"3 digimon yelled as they all hit the dragon champion digimon. It was Impmon, A Guilmon but his color was reversed he was mostly black then red unlike Takato's guilmon. And Another Veemon but he had a red "V" on his forehead instead of a yellow one. "Veemon,Impmon,Guilmon!" I yelled surprised."Huh where's dorumon?"I asked taking my full attention to my digimon. "well wait a sec" Impmon said. Everyone sweatdropped when we heard impmon scream "BADA BOOM" and undiscrabbale screams.

Finnaly a burnt-eared Dorumon lagged on behind a evily smiling impmon. "URGh c'mon impmon I told you not to hurt him!"I said but to not help but have a good laugh. Veemon just stared at me. Time to see how soft this hedghog is hehehe Veemon/Exveemon thought as he yelled "VEE-Kick!"He charged his foot at impmon and the others everyone watching in horror.

"NO!"I yelled screaming. A yellow aura went around Me. I could fill my blood finnaly I was yellow myself. "Kah-Meh-Ha-Meh…."Superme said as I yelled "HA!"but not aiming at Exveemon.

Instead I aimed at the bottom of the ground somewhere far off. Then it reflected backt o the wall aiming at me just as I planned. "This Is gonna hurt"I said before blocking my hands in an "X" position waiting for it to hitme. Once it hit me I went super fast near my digimon beating Exveemon by a longshot. "Ultimate Barrier!"I yelled at I held my hands up putting a blue barrier over everyone even including Takato and the others. Of course they were panicking thanks to Exveemon aming at the center of this place which could break then entire Laberarena.

The barrier saved everyone but put heavy wounds onme as I holded my chest in pain. I now had scratched and cuts with blood dripping on my body.I didn't say a word. It wasn't over. It seemed. That Exveemon now wasn't Exveemon. Not the happy Veemon-Exveemon-Paildramon-Imperaildramon. Exveemon was now evil. A black gear somehow formed inside of him. Which rarely happens to any digimon. But with some much rage. Veemon has hit his limit. Exveemon took the time to barge in but he wasn't aiming for shrine or anyone. He was aiming for the others that were sleep! Everyone started to yell "NO!"

It was too late though. Blood everywhere. Bodies and everything. About 10. Everyone was too scared to count. My eyes started getting from green to blue. My white quills turned red. I looked like Nazo from the sonic fan-made movie on youtube.

"That's it!" I said charging at Exveemon. We were matching blows for blows until Exveemon grabbed my lag and punched me in my face. He then grabbed my other leg and threw me across the other side of the world going thorught cities and skyscrapers. I closed my eyes tight until I finnaly hit a piece of torn rock from a broken house. I layed my head to the side. Quietly and weakely I did the kahmehamhea blowing Exveemon up giving my a chance to act. "Digi-modify"I started without the *!* because of my state"Digivolution Activate!"I used all my power for that *!* and fell of my back. Impmon who was struggiling to get free of everyone holding to keep him from the battle felt a aura then suddently. "Impmon digivolve To…Beezelmon! He got 3-4 times his size and rode his bike to help.

Back with Sonic and the others+ Authors POV

As everyone watched Impmon go through the forest,they heard a quick swoop. In a flash a renamon holding a hedgehog in her hands came. Another red one on her shoulder. Everyone was quiet until renamon finally said."Um sorry to bother you but I was out to heal my sick friend guilmon she pointed at guilmon. He seemed ill. "But now"Renamon continued" I saw a big explosiona nd bodies so I just came and got the remaining bodies that were alive. Of course my tamer will survive. Renamon smirked and dissapered.

_**Wow It Looks Like Renamon here is seeming a little nice not attack her new found what about Shrine? Will he survive Exveemon's brute tourture until Beezelmon come. Or will Exveemon kill him? And what about renamon,who is she holding? Her tamer? It seems these two people have a lot in common after all. Will the gang do something about Exveemon. With more and more digimon getting blakc gears in their hearts the gangs sure gonna be busy. Or will they even be a gang? Find out Next!**_

P.S them videos on the other chapter doesn't say the thing so I will say it clearly now:

Romance Song(Shrine & Sara*)and it's silver's theme!: /watch?v=7v7GfinVfXY

Main Theme1: /watch?v=oaIJKAU7Og4 (video is silver,sonic, and shadow.(Shrine's fake but awesome :DDDD)

Ralin Shrine(Nazo-seemed Shrine) song: /watch?v=vVdsHT9Gw30

*I will tell Main Theme2 later*


	6. Chapter 6

Arthour's POV

Shrine fell asleep. To weak to stay awake. He was thinking of his best friend who he had a crush on. When they first met. All about her. That cute light-blue girl hedgehog. With two digimons of Palmon and Renamon.

His thought's were quickly interrupted by a claw holding him. It was Exveemon. He holder his palm in shrine's face as a orb faintly, then clearly. Then…. BOOM! The beam shot Shrine all the way back crashing into a house of New Metropilis. Throwing him at least 996mph. Which is ALOT. Shrine layed there and Exveemon grabbed him with his almost-already torn jacket. He ripped it off and let Shrine slowly fall.

In mid-air he punched Shrine in the stomatch. Sending him flying into a nearby forest with so much blood coming out of his mouth it could covor the whole New Metropilis if he wasn't going in a one-way direction. It was black for a really long time.

Then shrien pick him up again. He got ready to get hit a closed his eyelids shut. But instead of feeling getting punched, he felt someone put his cold body on their warm shoulder. Shrine oppened his eyes half –way. He saw a green digimon following the two. A small rabbit-dog like digimon.

"Hey hengry! Looks he's awake. That's too bad, he will feel the pain badly. Shrine was confused. This mystery man who he thought was gonna help him was actullay gonna hurt him even more.

Shrine turned around to see a blue-haired, preeteen with blue eyes. He had on a baby blue jacket matching his D-Ark. The boy then put Shrine down. He shoved a card down Shrine's throat. Shrine thought he was gonna choke him to death till. When the card got wet from Shrine's mouth. In minimized. Becoming smaller and smaller until it could go through his throat with ease. Shrine soon, started turning dark black. Now his hold body was black.(a/n goto youtube and search "Let The Bodies Hit The floor"for when Shrine starts rampaging the cities.)

Dark shine now eyes were the only thing white. "Good now go kill EVERYONE you see. Do not take any advice or accept any begging" Shrine nodded. A put his hand in the boy's face. "what n-no not me I me-."The boy started begging. Shrine smirked( another song for dark shrine is search "Godsmack-I stand Alone") "Look at you,begging."Shrine smirked again with a evil grin when he saw the expression on hengry's face knowing he told him not to beg. "Sorry,no prisioners. But I'll keep you alive now. I might not kill you but im gonna make you feel it. He threw the ball blowing hengry into a nearby bush now picking up the digimon. Terriermon struggled with both hands frantically as Shrine calmly holding him with one hand then finnaly throwing terriermon into a lake. Shrine blew up a house evily laughing. He decided to go to Sonic. 

Sonic was now on the couch taking it outside waiting for the battle to continue. Everyone followed. "Yo shrine ya beat Exveemon?"Sonic asked to his Dark-unknown partner. "….."The hedgehog stared at sonic and grabbed him byt eh neck throwing him into the water. "Shrine? What the-" Takato should of stayed quiet. Now the hedgheog eyes the brown-haired guilmon-tamer.

He Holded both of Takato's shoulders. Takato tried to resits but it was usless. Then, Shrine hit his knee. Straight in takato's gut. Blood flew out of the young tamer's mouth as he fell to shrine's shoes holding his chest in to pain.

"Takatomon!" guilmon tried to run and help but the dark hedgehog blew his beam at guilmon. A yellow flash ran past and picked Guilmon up. It was two renamons. Two tamers followed. A hedgehog and a red-haired girl. No other then Sara and Rika. Then a monodramon and Ryo jumped from the top of the entrance into the scene. Two young rookies followed. Kazu and Kento.

Everyone was there. They all saw Shrine attack everyone and all ordered their digimon to attack except Sara staring at shrine.

17 minutes later

It was raining. Sara was crying while everyone were looking down at their hurt digimon. 'How could Shrine do this? He was a nice hedgehog' Sara thought. The black hedghog had turned into an ape only to be hit by Exveemon. He went out of metropilis super fast. The hedgheog was so weak. His black skin turned from dead black into shiny white.

The hedgehog was knocked out. Only to be woken by a digimon. It was veemon. The gear had somehow came out. It seemed though. That shrine had rage conceling inside him all along. Hengry and terriermonknew that, they were still alive but knew that that card would open the rage up. Surpsingly, Shrine's rage mixed up with veemon's rage evolving veemon along with a back gear forming.

Though, Shrine was tough enough to hold his rage until that card oppened his darkness. Like when magma begins to flow from a volcano. The two talked their way home only to be surrounded by a lot of dark agents. 3 big ones were in the middle. The went out of the shade to see then. The others came but they were still black, completely pure evil. One was a guy with pointed hair and a green aura. The others were two hedgehogs. One was a metal-robot-made hedgehog body. The other was a hedgheog who looked just like shine except he had a grey normal color. The three got in a fighting position.

_**Uh-oh, shrine and veemon are getting attacked-or mabye even caputued! They much be really careful because these are the same monsters the had captured hengry and terriermon and you see that they're evil now. Will shrine and veemon survive? Or will these beasts cpture the two and make evil Exveemon and Shrine be reborn again. Also what about hengry and terriermon? Are they still alive after dark Shrine's attack. Or are they dead? Find out next!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Beezlemon To The Rescue! (P.S shrine has a veemon but now he looks like veemon exacly and for now now if the digimon guilmon or veemon are Shrine's I'll put a (1) at the end of their name.)

Shrine ran for another attack as Ultimate "Hiya!"Dark dodged quickly and kneed Shrine in the Stomach. He picked shrine up by the neck to eye level. Then Dark eyes flashed. "AHHHHHHHHH!"Shrine turned back to normal and fell limp.

"Corona Blaster!"

The attack was just enough to shoot Dark away letting Shrine fall. "Be-Beezlemon…"

Beezlemon quickly picked up his tamer. "We're here too! Said Growlmon(1) and Dorugamon" all 3 digimon helped shrine up. "VEE HEADBUTT!" Veemon held off everyone .

"Shrine I Can't Do this alone!"Veemon yelled. "Open your eyes he's injured he can't fight!" Beezlemon yelled back . "No not that , Digivolution!" "I can do that" Shrine weakly said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Digivolve to….. Flamedramon!"

"FIRE ROCKET!" A giant fireball shot 5 of the men.

"Fire Rocket X20!" Flamedramon shot 20 fireballs at each and every one of the remaining soilders. "Only three left" Said Dorugamon said. "It seems we have to leave. The odds are 4+1 out of commision vs 3" Broly said "Okay lets go "said Shrine


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(I think)

"Why should we let them escape?" asked metal sonic. "I need shrine at full power so I can battle him for the 'Ultimate Duel'" Dark replied. " "Come on guys lets go!" Said Shrine again. Growlmon let shrine on his head while the rest protected the duo.

It was a half an hour as shrine woke up. He was in the bed. "What? Wher-" "Your at the Madusu Bakery" Said a voice "Huh what?" Shrine asked. "We are takato parents him and guilmon brought you home so we put you in the other extra room we have for our next child." patted her stomach. "And its coming soon."

Shrine was dissy so he went back to sleep but had a dream. A voice was saying something

"Ultimate"

"Ultimate Du"

"Ultimate Duel!"

Shrine screamed.

Mrs. and Mr. Madusdu asked if he was okay. "Yah just a bad nightmare. " "Okay call if you need anything." They said "Actually I do… Where …..Where are takato and the others. "Oh well they said they were going to fight some man named Broccli, Mensal Sonic, and umm…. Dark?"

"OH NO!" Shrine ran out the door. "What was that ?" Asked Mr. Masdu. "I dunno"Repiled Mrs. Madusu

"I have to hurry… I got to… I can't let them die! No not , yet not yet They can't die like everyone else… COME ON LETS GO LEGS!" Shrine ran as fast as he could.

Looks Like Shrine has to hurry. The others could get hurt 

and only shrine can save them! Hurry Shrine!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Turning The Tides _

Shrine ran as fast as he could. No sign of stopping.

"Ugh" he yelled as he hit a branch.

*With Sara and everyone*

"There they Are!" Sara said as she spotted the trio of the 3 demons. "You sure we should do this?" Beezlemon asked walking beside her. "Yeah we have to defeat them" she replied.

Only Sara and Beezlemon had gone, the others were guarding the area. The pair confronted the trio.

"What do you want?" Metal Sonic asked. "To kill you" Beelzemon replied calmly.

*Shrine*

Shrine kept walking. Then next he knew Takato was behind him. "Hi takato what is it? You cant stop me" he said. "Yeah I know, actually I came to help you. Follow me" He replied gesturing for the hedgehog to follow him.

Soon they made it to some kind of T.V. "DIGI-MODIFY, TRAINING CHAMBER ACTIVATE!" he yelled as there was a white lfash of light. Then they were in a room,it was blue everywhere and a vast space spreaded across the area. "So here? Whats here?" he asked "It's the Training Chamber…." Takato said

"wow"

So they trained for 7 years in ther ebut really 7 minutes in real time.

"huh?" Takato said as Shrine started glowing .

Slowly the light faded. "Oh….My…god….uhh Lets g-g-go" Takato said as surprised as if it was snowing in Spring.

"AHHHHH!" Sara yelled as she was hit hard by Broly. Then a green orb came in the monster's(Broly: IM a Devil! Aurthor: SHUT UP IM THE AURTHOR OR DO YOU WANNA BE MARIO!? Broly:NO PLEASE!) and it hit Sara full blast.

As for Beezlemon and Dark, they were matching blow for blows. Beezlemon threw a punch at Dark and holded it with his hand, then Dark threw a fist and Beezlemon and he blocked it too. Then they both jumped back. "Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon yelled as the blast for his gun shot straight at Dark. Dark just held out his palm and the beam exploded in a power of light. Finally the smoke cleared. "HUH!?" Next thing Beezlemon knew he was getting kicked straight in his stomach.

"You're too weak" Dark said as he slowly let Beezlemon fall to the ground with a 'THUD!' "Hahhahahahha get up! YOU WEREN'T EVEN A CHALLENGE!" Dark said as he held a beam as it shot Beezlemon right in the face. Beezlemon was losing consiousious. Soon in his mind it was pitch black.

Metal Sonci just watched. Then they closed in on her. "NOO!" she yelled as the next thing she knew a first knocked her out from behind. It was the fist of Ryo. The once called 'cool tamer' wasn't who everyone thought he was. He sneaked into the battle unseen, he had been watching…Watching when Shrine met the others. He took out his digimon. Blackgatomon.

"Do you got the digimon?" Dark asked. Ryo gave him a paper bag. Inside it was a Gatomon. " We'll fuse later, I can sense a big energy." Said Broly. Soon they all flew off with Sara.

Shrine and the others guarding the place finally made it to the fight. There were craters, smoke, and blood scattered all over the place. Shrine stared in horror. "What happened!?" Takato asked. Know one knew it. Just when Shrine got his new form he couldn't get them. Soon Shrine spotted a black figure. " BEELZLEMON!" Shrine yelled as he ran to his half-injured half-coniouscous partner. "Are you ok Beelzemon!?" soon beezlemon turned back into Impmon. "Ugh, soo strong.. I cant…" Impmon drifted off. Soon data sparks got Shrine's attention. "NO! Nnoononononoonon I can't let you die Impmon! NO! W-We are best friends forever!" "I-Im sorry Shrine but….Just know..we'll see each other again someday…goodbye" Impmon said as he turned into data.

Shrine bursted with tears trying not to wimper. He slowly fell onto his knees. "Shrine..Its ok" Takato said with a soothing voice. He had to calm Shrine down now or else. Soon Shrine's white quills started to turn purple. "NO wait shrine calm Down!" But it was usless. "Guilmon we need your help attack Shrine! "PHRYO SPHERE!" the blast knocked out Shrine.


	10. Chapter 10

DISLAIMER:I ONLY OWN SHRINE,BLADE,SARA,ZEK , AND DARK

the record, if you notice these are the charecters in the first world im making on account that i am actually making 3-6 worlds just review me if you have a world for me to make . Because I"ll take requests with a little research 'flare' in it :P. Well if you have read this then i have 1 word for ya...Enjoy!

Rika picked the hedgehog up and looked at the crater "Poor Impmon..."She picked up shrines digivice. Impmons data faded. "Renamon!" . Then in a yellow flash the digimon appered. "What happened?" "Long story..."

- "So thats what happened." the fox said. "Alright renamon you ready!?" "Always" DIGIVOLUTION

"Digi-Modifiy! Digivolution Activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyubiimon!". The flash faded and there stood the champion -level digimon. "Lets go see the others " sara said. "Agreed" Kyubiimon replied as them and Shrines digimons ran off into the dark mist.

" So should we tell them the truth?" "Yes...Takato is really interfering with our work.

"Yes but...Shrine is a bigger problem... We have took away his best friend and other..." "Stop being so soft!"

"Hes right... Shrine is in a critical mental state...We shouldn't test this"...

Shrine woke up in his house. "Hey!" Veemons face appeared in shrines face. "Woah! Veenon dont do that!" Shrine said..."You know... Me and Davis will have a problem with you guys.. We cant tell the difference..Wait you are MY veemon right? " "-.-" "heh yeah youre mine lol." " well... I"ll call you Sycthe!" "hmm I like it!

Sycthe looked up at the sky and sighed. (Play a song called Exotic Battle for more emotion) "Impmons in Primary Village... But its under sige. Team Devil has it( Team Devil: Broly, Mecha Sonic, Dark, and ?)"I got to help!" Shrine suddenly got up and ran out "Oh no..." Sycthe said as he ran after the figure.

"... Sara... And Gatomon... I have bad news..."

Shrine looked up at Primary Village. "Lets go in!"He yelled as he jumped in the hole with Sycthe holding his jacket for dear life. Finally they were in. Shrine saw a Gaomon tied up with a gag , His hand bounded. There was a quick chop and the Gaomon quickly thanked the two and ran off. Shrine looked at the Giant mansion. He took out his watch-Communicator. "Everyone come now!" Shrine said as he looked at Sytche who had a determined look on his face. " Lets do it! " "Right..." , Shrine said "Get ready Sycthe... The final battle is about to begin..."


End file.
